


Fireplace

by vala (valinorean)



Series: MasterCard Drabble Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MasterCard drabble with the prompt: Fireplace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_darella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_darella/gifts).



> Written for HD Season's HD Stocking Stuffers

_Rustle rustle._

 _Rustle tug._

 _Tug TUG!_

“Draco!”

“What?” a sleepy voice mumbled in answer.

“Stop hogging the blanket,” Harry sighed, exasperated. It had been a long day and all he wanted was a warm bed to sleep in. Unfortunately, his greedy bedmate was making it difficult.

“`M not,” Draco tugged again and the precious few inches of warm comfort left Harry completely.

Harry glared at the blond who was comfortably cocooned in a nest of sheets and pillows. He tried to snuggle against Draco, surreptitiously lifting the edge of the blanket and squirming his way into the tangled sheets. He sighed in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around his lover and leeched off his body heat. But when he tangled his cold feet with his lover’s, Harry was all but kicked off the bed.

“Harry!” Draco cast a bleary glare at his lover. “You’re as cold as a corpse. Don’t come near me.”

“Of course I am! That’s because you’re hogging all the blanket.” Harry thought he heard a mumbled ‘ _Warming Charm_ ’ as the blond turned his back to him and fell asleep almost instantly.

Harry huffed. Annoyed, he grabbed his pillow and trudged to the sitting room, intending to sleep on the couch in front of the fireplace.

When he got there, he pulled out his wand and cast a small _Incendio_ on the logs and a cheery fire crackled in the fireplace. The warmth was so inviting that Harry decided to just sleep on the floor nearer the fire instead of on the couch. He fluffed his pillow, stretched on the soft rug and smiled in contentment before drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Harry woke up to an arm wrapped around his waist and cold feet trying to tangle with his. A blanket was thrown over them both.

“Hey,” Harry greeted softly.

“Why’d you leave me?” Draco mumbled sleepily.

“I was cold.”

“Me too.”

Harry wriggled further into his lover’s embrace, savouring the feel of Draco’s slowly thawing body against his. The fire still crackled warmly and with Draco by his side, Harry thought this was what he loves best about winter before falling asleep.

 _Rustle rustle._

 _Rustle tug._

“Harry?”

“Mm?”

“Don’t hog the pillow.”

  


 _Warm blanket – 6 galleons 2 sickles  
Fluffy pillows – 1 galleon 12 sickles  
Draco’s cuddles – priceless_


End file.
